


Lost and Found

by galaxbee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ALL the tags, Cecilos Fluff, Feels, M/M, Wow, also slight spoilers for ep55, and no regrets, and wow it was my headcanon that Carlos was a professor, cecilos - Freeform, general fluff and slight pain, headcanon is now canon, sorry not sorry for any feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that if you get very, very lost at sea, you reach the end of the world. But only few people know that if you get very, very lost on land, you find a desert. Even fewer know that if you simply get very, very lost, you can reach Night Vale.</p><p>And Cecilos conversations. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightvalianDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightvalianDragon/gifts).



> Here! Have something. The latest episode left me with quite a bit of feels but also quite a lot of happy feelings. So I wrote this, both as an abstract piece of my thoughts and a way to communicate both my happy and sad feelings. Here, have it.

To us, Night Vale is a concept. It is an idea borne upon the wings of faint sounds and a voice ringing through the void to what society declares as lost souls, people that are different and stand out as bright blimps in the starry expanse of the universe. Such people see things that others can only ever hope to glimpse, recognise aspects of the world we were forced into to be more than what they are. We reach out to fellow seers with words and stories and colours we have associated with the concept, with our individual interpretations of the ideas held within the ideas and our willingness to be a part of the miraculous discovery we have chanced upon by merely listening.

If you delve deep within this idea, this concept, you can hear voices, created by both words and pieces of audio, and see artworks and interact with beings that are not entirely of this world but not entirely of that one. The voices bear semblance to the voices that carry this idea across to the world but are not the same. These voices have been touched by the ideas of a seer, tainted beautifully by their uniqueness and talent in ways that no one else could ever hope to imitate. These artworks are created simply by thoughts and different interpretations of what we see within the words that we cannot. These beings take what they envision the beings within the voices to be and create them with themselves and are beautiful simply by being and daring to try.

And these things, within themselves, are beautiful and Night Vale and the lost found. And so we begin.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations between Cecil and Carlos, as IC as I can make them without straying too far from whatever this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about whatever that was. Now, onto the feelsy and fluffy stuff. Pretend that ~*~ is a partition, will you?

I want you to promise me something.

Anything.

I want you to keep going.

Carlos, what-

I want- I need you to promise me that, no matter what happens, you don't give in.

I don't understand.

I don't think I'll be able to get back to Night Vale.

No, you have to, you can't-

I don't think this is under my control anymore. I'm not sure if it ever was. I don't remember how I got into Night Vale to begin with, Cecil, and without that knowledge I have no idea how I'm meant to get back.

You have to find one of those doors, you can get to Night Vale through them, like Dana and the masked army did.

There aren't any doors left, Cecil. They all closed when we went back to where we belong. And for me, that is not Night Vale.

No, Carlos, you belong here. You belong here as much as Dana and Janice and... Steve Carlsberg do. You belong here, with me. You have to, because without you I'm- I'm lost. Not lost like you are, lost like-

Lost like I was.

Yeah.

I'm not lost anymore, Cecil.

I know.

I was found as soon as I found you.

You're too much.

I wish I was more. Than this.

We are.

You're right. I love you.

I love you too.

I- I have to go, I'm sorry.

Okay. And Carlos?

Yes, Cecil?

I promise.

~*~

The stars are lying. Right?

...The horoscopes have always been correct before.

Cecil...

It's only a matter of time.

Cecil, you know that time does not exist in Night Vale. And you said it yourself – we are more than this.

You're- you're right. We are more than this. I would love to talk more, Carlos, but curfew is soon and the city council has forbidden speech past this time.

Okay. Go to sleep, silly. I love you.

I love you too.

~*~

Cecil, I'm so sorry.

Carlos, I'm not sure if I can do this.

I know, I do. I'm over here and you're over there and I do know.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so- it's hard for you too.

I'm- I'm not fine, exactly, but I've found ways to distract myself. I'm sorry if my distractions make it seem as though I don't want to be back with you, I do, more than anything I have ever wanted before in my entire existence.

I want you back more.

I want you back most.

I love you.

I love you too, Cecil.

~*~

I'm your favourite?

Of course. You've always been my favourite. Or, always as we view it to be, the always that has been both you and I in the same existence.

You're my favourite too. Scientifically speaking, that is, uh-

You... you were a professor?

I'm a scientist. I was a professor but now I am no longer a professor.

Oh. Why didn't you tell me? It's not that I am opposed to you not telling me, not at all, more that I was wondering your reasons for not telling me. Or something.

I- I guess I forgot. But, Cecil, that doesn't matter. She said decades - I didn't teach decades ago, it's only been three years – at least, three years by the twelve faces of the moon.

Don't worry – you said yourself that time does not work. And you're still as perfectly imperfect as you were when I first saw you.

You're too much. And so are you.

~*~

You're not trapped.

I'm sorry?

Trapped would carry the connotations of there being no escape and no contact with the outside world. You are not trapped. You are temporarily hindered from your goal destination.

And that would be?

Here, with me.

You're right.

I am?

You're always right regarding things like this.

I'm no scientist.

You're right. See?

I love you.

I love you too. I know that.

~*~

(1) Message: Are you awake?

Reply sent: Yes. I'm having dinner – Big Rico's.

(1) Message: When I get home, I'm going to cook you any meal you want.

Reply sent: Pasta?

(1) Message: Anything.

Reply sent: I'll hold you to that.

(1) Message: I'm sure you will.

(2) Message: (1 Photo – select to view)

Reply sent: The sunset is beautiful. Thank you, Carlos.

(1) Message: It's very quiet. I think I prefer the sunsets in Night Vale.

Reply sent: You do?

(1) Message: Yes. They remind me of you. Do you remember that night?

Reply sent: Of course. How could I forget?

(1) Message: 'After everything...'

(2) Message: I miss you.

Reply sent: I miss you too. But you'll be home soon.

(1) Message: How soon is soon?

Reply sent: When you get home.

(1) Message: Okay. I'll be home soon.

(2) Message: Goodnight, Cecil. Goodnight.


End file.
